


Catnip

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Best Friends, Domestic Fluff, Empire Siblings - Freeform, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, and other non human species, because nott is an empire sibling too, catnip, drug fruit, headcanon for how catnip effects goblins, its the fruit and catnip, yeza just eats the fruit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Nott gets into the catnip Caleb bought for Frumpkin, and finds her in the library.





	Catnip

Caleb finds the two of them in the library room, bits and pieces of the lab set up still active and bubbling threateningly, in a way he is sure is very dangerous both to them and the books. He goes about making sure everything is off and that it’s no longer a danger, before he checks on his friend and Yeza. 

Yeza is lying lengthwise on the chair, body too small to really hang off either side but he seems to have tried to do that anyway, newly bought shirt off to expose his slight torso and thin pale arms, trousers thankfully not off but it looks to Caleb like he had tried before he gave up halfway off his narrow hips. 

Nott is naked, aside from her underwear, lying spread eagle on the cold floor by a book case, staring at the ceiling as she rubs at her skin as mutters something to low for him to hear. Her dress is lying in the middle of the floor, like she had flung it away or had been there before she had run off and decided to lie by the books. 

He isn’t sure why this is, until he notices the little bag beside the dress, and only picks it up to confirm that he knows what it is. 

Caleb had wondered where the bag of catnip had gone, when he went to retrieve it from his pockets to give a bit to Frumpkin a little while ago. It seems he has his answer, and some new knowledge that it seems to effect more than just cats. 

The halfling on the chair twitches, and struggles for a second as his eyes open to right himself on the chair properly, staring at Caleb with pupils too large, “Oh wow, you’re very colorful.” he muses, voice quieter then usual but just barely heard as Caleb walks over to him. 

Nott continues her mutterings to the ceiling as he kneels beside the chair, looking Yeza over and noting the few scars he has and how skinny and small he looks now compared to other halflings he’s seen, “That isn’t a side effect of catnip, I don’t think,  _Herr_  Yeza.”

Yeza shakes his head, licking his lips as he rubs his head, “No, but the catnip didn’t work for me, so Veth went and gave me some fruit. It tasted weird, but the effects are...” he stops, looks around, and doesn’t continue the thought, lost in whatever he sees as his eyes widen in wonder. 

It makes Caleb revise his previous thought, that Halflings do not react to catnip, same as humans, but goblins do. He wonders if any of his other companions would react to it. Perhaps Caduceus, unless Fjord and Jester’s human ancestry weren’t to interfere with the reaction. 

He shakes his head, decides not to test that theory, as it would not make much sense, and considers it more trouble then it’s worth as it would take the treat away from Frumpkin more than already has been done. 

“Yes. I’ve tried it before myself, It’s odd, not very good taste, but was... helpful in a sense.” he stands, leaving Yeza to his staring at the chairs fabric, and crouches beside Nott as he does his best to ignore how naked she was. She wouldn’t like anyone looking if she weren’t this way at the moment, and he remembers the image of who she was before clearly, he would rather not think on how skinny she is now without her clothes. 

He looks in her eyes, the pupils catlike in how they react to the catnip, near perfectly mimicking a cats reaction after a crash but before it’s finished. He’s sure she might start zooming around soon enough again, so he picked her up in his arms and holds her. Not like he would frumpkin but the way he had during Mother’s Love. “Are you alright,  _Schatz_?” he asks. 

Her grumble sounds very close to a purr as she cuddles against him, “Yes. I didn’t know what that was, I thought it would be like the fruit, and it is! It’s great Caleb! You should try it!” 

He huffs a laugh, walking back over to the chair to put her on something more comfortable with her husband, kneeling to look her in the eye again once he’s picked up her dress, “I’m afraid it doesn’t work for me, but I don’t begrudge you for trying. What were you making, before I arrived?” 

Nott stares at him, looking over his shoulder at the lab set up, shrugs, “I don’t know, I think explosives? That sounds right.” 

Caleb thinks, for a moment, about the worst case where the alchemy equipment explodes, or somehow the whole house exploding. There would be no way of explaining if that had happened, or what would have happened to her if it had gone that way before he arrived. It’s a terrifying thought. 

He holds up her dress questioningly instead of say anything, and she nods as he helps her put it on comfortably before he stands and heads over to a bookcase, “Well, I think perhaps it’s best to rest and not do anymore until later, for you both. I just came in to have a place to read for awhile.” 

“Can you read it to me Caleb? I like how it sounds, when you talk, like this. Not a lot of colors but still, really cool!” Nott shouts, hanging off the arm of the chair as she looks up at him, Yeza holding her feet in one hand while his other rubs the back of her legs. 

He looks up at Caleb as well, eyes half shut and tired, “That would be nice, colors from books and speech are fun.” he says, a bit nonsensically, as Caleb takes a seat in the other chair beside them. 

He doesn’t see a problem with that, and really, if it means he can make sure his oldest friend and sister doesn’t hurt herself or her husband, he’s more than happy to it. He nods, and cracks open the book. 

He reads, and before he’s finished with the first chapter he notices they both have passed out asleep together. He smiles, retrieves a blanket from his room to cover them with, brings Frumpkin into existence to lie beside them, and continues to read aloud. 

It is a good day for it. 


End file.
